Life?
by redroe23102
Summary: I GOT A SPELLCHECK 'okay was the danceing really called for?': Ron is turned in to a vampire and now he most find a cure who can he trust to help him but the most unlikely D/R slash later chapters
1. Ron's bitten

Disclaimer: I own nothing okay exspet the plot and Shadow  
  
#####################  
  
The dark figure walked across the roof of the Burow it went unseen for the only thing in the the house awake was the goul and it could since it and for once stayed quit in hope of going unoticed by the being on the roof.   
Shadow had not come to the home of the weasly's randomly no not this house she came to it becuase she sinced a strong young man in it's walls an unoticed boy who was over shadowed, she could tell he wanted the power to be even stronger want to be know wanted to be seen not hidden by his brothers and friends, she'd been watching this boy for awhile he had just turned 15 two minets ago sleeping, she'd duside it was time to make him what he was made to be.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Ron was asleep in his room his face at rest his hand curled around his pillow. He didn't see his bedroom window open nore did he see the tall girl with long black hair, dark eyes and pail white skin. Ron did how ever hear her creap across his floor he shot up in bed to come face to face with a pair of white fanges in a wide smile.  
"So your awake that works too" Shadow said to Ron, Ron felt awave of fear wash over him. "W..what do you want?!?" Ron said still shocked.   
  
"You of course," Shadow said to him running a hand under his chin "I know who you are Ronnie, I know who you will become, I know your not just a shadow for Harry Potter or Percy your not just Jenny's big brother or the invishable boy does any one else.." that struck a cord.  
  
Flash Back The night Ron's P.O.V.  
  
Jenny was standing on a stool in the middle of the living room mum was Taloring a dress for her for the X-mas formal this year Jenny was already getting owls from boys asking her to it, mum was so proud of her, the twins were being lecshured by dad about how they needed to settle down how look in to there fuchers like Bill, Charlie, and Percy did, Percy who'd anounced that he'd be getting married to his long time girlfriend earlyer that week was gushing on the phone with his bride to be. Ron had [like most of the time] was going unoticed.  
  
Flash Back Last day of 4th year   
  
He and Draco had been yelling insaults at each other for almost an hour.  
"Your such a slimmy git, Malfoy!!" Ron screamed almost out of breath,  
  
"Wel, your Wait why am I even waisting my time with with the invishable boy I have better things to do thank you very much." with that Draco turned on his heels and left, and for some reason Ron didn't want to atmint even to himself that hurt worse then any thing that Draco could have said.  
  
End Flash back  
  
"No..." Ron said more to himself. "I can help you reach your full putenchle Ron and I will" Before he could speack Shadow shoved his head to the side and bit down on his neck aflash of red came over his eyes and white hot pain shot thow his whole body then he blacked out.  
  
#######################  
  
Ron woke up with it was all black he was laying on the cold wet ground he was dressed only in his Pj pants he'd been waering when he'd gone to sleep "What happened?" Ron asked himself, a sharp pain in his neck reminded him of the strange girl and her visit to his room "What did she do to me?" he half sobed, he crumpled to the ground as a new pain peirsted his gut hunger stronger then he'd ever felt, he shivered as red washed over his eyes again.  
He smelled something on the air he didn't know what it was but he knew it would help it.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ron ran toward the smell it was so strong now Ron only new that he needed it and the closer he got the more he needed it.  
  
He came on to a small camp a fire was set up and a one man tent was set up a yong man was sitting by the fire. The smell was him. Ron's instincs kicked in his hunger took over Ron rushed the man thowing him to the ground and biting in to his neck blood went down Ron's throught it shot in to his system warming him easing the pain, as the hunger subsided Ron took back over his body, he droped the now dead boy who didn't look any older then him. Ron felt tears runned his face "What have I done?" Ron felt nothing but giult and shame he'd Killed, What was he going to do he didn't even know who it was he killed.  
  
Dusiding he didn't want to be seen covered in some else's blood in his pj's he want into the tent found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that fit he used his old pants to wipe most of the blood off of him, his mind was about zillun miles away. After he cleaned up mostly he went back out to the boys body took his shoes "I'm sorry about this" he said honestly he felt tear push the back of his eyes but he cep it back he took the boy's sleeping bag and covered him with it he.   
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Ron left the boy rapped in his sleeping bag and placed in his tent it was all he could do, not that it was anuff. Ron reached a small muggle town in an hour. He just walked around tell he found the name of the town with was Nienville wich was about two hours from his famly's house  
. He new he'd never step foot there agian.   
  
--------------------   
  
The sun started to rise Ron's skin started to sizle he felt intense pain shoot through him he ran in to an ally trying to open the only door he saw. It wouldn't open he pulled at the soled steel he planted a sharp kick to the door it to his amasemint dinted and flew open he ran in and closed the door the pain stoped as soon as he was out of the light. He'd ran in to an emty store room from the looks of it he was tired his body acked from the night's events, he curled into aball on the floor in the corner his last thought before he fell in to a nightmare filled sleep was "I need to find some kind of cure"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Review 


	2. Snap in Tails

Disclaimer: I own nothing but dat's okay  
  
  
  
  
The next night Ron woke curled in a ball in the dark store room at first he didn't remeber then the hungry raged in him and it all came flooding back the vampire, the poor boy in the woods and the knolage that if the hunger got like it had last night he'd kill agian. Ron closed his eyes and tryed to think, he was in Nienville that was 5 miles from Trush a town for magic folks, it was well know for it's dark arts shops and back market dealings with the death eaters. 'that's where to start my search I geuss' Ron thought bitterly.   
  
He left the 'not so' safty of the back store room and entered the streets once more he winced at the strong inviteing smell of warm human blood his hunger doubled. Every step he took it grew, every muggle he passed it grew untell it took over he was almost out of the city he spoted a gagle of women on the corner dressed in short skirts and tight shirt it was plan as day that they were hookers he'd heard about them from Harry. But right now Ron wasn't in contral of his body so when the bleached blond one went to stand on the corner across the way like she was waiting for some one the hunger made Ron fallow her it made him grab her from behind and pull her in to the alley his hand over her mouth as she bit in to his hand he bit into her throught he slowly drained her of her blood untell it went cold and like before Ron's sense returned he looked down at the bad blond dyed hair, the tight hot pink sweter and black mini skirt then made him self look at the dead pain twisted face of the women at his feet. He turned and ran. He didn't stop untell he was out of the city and more then half way to Trush his famly had never gone there but he knew wel anuff where it was his mother made sure they all did to stay away.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trush was like nothing Ron had ever seen It wasn't more then three streets really but those streets where full of shops with Hunken heads and dark magic spell books in the windows, Snakes and Monsters carved on the sides of the biuldings and on the doors. The people were mostly dressed in black robes or other dark close. He for some reason felt more at home here most likely because the whole place had a dark feel to it and even if he didn't want it so did he.   
  
The first place he went to was a dark posion shop call 'As Ka no Ban' he smirked at the play of words the shop was lit with a few dim candles the walls were covered in old books there were shelfs full of diffent powders and other ingreadents he didn't want to know what they were. He walked up to the man at the counter he was shorter then Ron he looked about 40 and had a very long beard that touched the floor, he tensed as Ron came closer to him.  
"How can I help you yung sir?" he asked,  
"I'm looking for any thing you have on Vampires" Ron said calmly he had no way of paying but that was the last thing he was worried about.  
"I have a few books in the back but their mostly legans" The man said, Ron leaded aginst the counter and looked the man dead in the eye "Where might I find some thing with alittle base?" he said it sounded a little hissed even to him but the man's eye went all dazed and zombie like "You can find a real vampires diary at 'Snap in Tail' on Bog street." The man said then his eyes went back to normal "Did you say something?" he asked confussed Ron relised what had just happened or pretty much what had happened and dusided to test the theiry. He lean'd over the counter agian and all but hissed "I jusst ssaid you were going to give me all the money have"   
"Of corse how silly of me here, you go sir have a nice day" he said handing Ron over 200 gold coins and smileing abit.   
"Oh and you don't remeder me ever coming in here" Ron added leaveing the shop before the man came out of it.  
"Wel this'll make it easier to find out what I have to I guess" Ron mussed to himself.  
  
###########  
  
Ron found 'Snape in Tail' easly. The outside was like most of the shops here it had a snake eating a lizerd on the door and no window in side Ron found that it was lit with only a fire near the front the shore had only one counter there were 3 berolls nere the door one filled with dogs tungs, one with muggle bones and the last with what looked like cat claws. There were maskes and paintings of the muggle witch burnings from 100s of years ago.  
Ron walked over to the counter a tall man with greasy black hair that looked oddly famlar to him was standing behind it.   
"Can I help you?" The man asked.  
"Yes I'm looking for a book I beleive you have," Ron smirked lightly at the man "a diary."  
"We are a posion shop not a book shore yung man" The man snaped.  
"Look mr..." Ron let the name hang there.  
"Snap Mathew snap" The man said with pride. 'Ohh' Ron thought.  
"Look Mr.Snap I know very wel you have this book I'm looking for. And you don't want me to get annoyed." Ron growled at the Mathew Snap who was looking a little pale ovusly getting the fact that he was not just blowing smoke.   
"I think I know what your looking for sir, but I sold that book just today" Ron raised an eye brow, "Ohh, and to who did you sell this book to?"   
"Molfys, I sold it to the Molfys they sent a elf over to get it. Is there any thing else I cound help you with?" The man was scard of him and Ron could smell it he smiled coldly, this could be helpful"Yes you can where might I find a tavern around here that won't ask questgens?"  
"Th.The Black Cat is a good choose it's just down the road abit they get all sorts they don't care anuff to ask."  
"perfect, now I'll be back around here tomarow Mr.Snap I would keep my mouth shut about this little chat if I were you, understand?" Ron said Mathew nodded.  
  
Ron reached the 'Black Cat' it was a broken down dump but it would do in a tight spot.  
He went to the front desk and asked the elven clerk the price of a room for the next few days.   
"10 gold for the week, sir" Ron paid and went up to the room he'd rented it was about the size of a walk in closet 1 single bed a set of drawers and a mirrow on the wall thankfully no windows the bath room was shared and in the hall.   
  
Ron looked the mirrow and wasn't too pleased to see that he could see himself, his face was pale, his blue eyes had darkened to almost black and his firey hair was stained with the blood of his last to meals. He shook his head and went to the bathroom down the hall it was thankfuly emty he locked the door and striped his close he turn on the hot water.  
'It had to be Draco's famly didn't it' he thought bitterly as he climed into the shower he closed his eyes as the water ran pink down his face. After washing he climed out and dried himself with one of the self cleaning towels he pulled on his jeans and went down to his rented room he climed into the bed still feeling fithy and went to sleep knowing when he woke he'd be a slave to the hunger agian.  
  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
When Ron woke the strong smell of liveing human blood filled his nose the intense hunger pains in his gut was anuff to bring him to his knees. He fault the hunger anuff to dress and get 'his' money and leave the tavern he romed the streets of the villge untell the hunger took over intirely he ended up grabing a older looking witch from behind and draging her in to an allie and drank her blood untell it was cold with little to no fight. After feeding he was even more 'inspired' to find a cure.   
  
He came up with a plan first he went to a shop called 'Spindle and Pen' to get some new close. He got a pair of black pants that fit him snugly and a black long sleaved shirt and a over jacket.  
  
Then he went back too 'Snap in Tail'. Mathew was leaning over the counter reading some thing, Ron noticed that he looked yunger then Prof. Snap.   
"Mr. Snap" He growled Mathew's head shot up to look at him. "Ahh, sir how can I help you today or rrr night as the case maybe?" Mathew said.  
"Is that the news?" Mathew snached it up and held it out to him "it's locle new paper sir the 'Darkened Star'" Ron took it the papper was only about 4 pages :   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darkened Star~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Page2   
  
The Ministery is out for Blood after the bodys of two muggles were found in and a round the town of Nienville drained of their blood.   
It is believed that it was related to the death eater of that area so be on your toes, ladies and gentle men this maybe truble.   
  
Samule J. Corsh  
  
  
Page3  
  
little Wizerd word news  
  
Pure Blood boy still missing the Weasly famly's yungest son who was discovered missing yerstday moren is still missing.  
  
Inside info Hogwarts is getting to new teachers this year the new DADA teacher Damen Shall and Tranmagrion [sorry for the bad spelling] Teacher Dailean McLain.  
  
Ken Goyle  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Ron folded the paper and handed it back to Mathew "Thank you. Now I want you to tell me what you know about Malfoy manor" Mathew bleached. "Do you know who I am Mr.Snap?" Mathew shook his head "Do you know what I am?"  
"I have an idea, sir" he squeked. Ron sighed.  
"You may call me Ron I dis like sir. And Idea is it you have?" Ron said coldly.   
"A demon, sir I mean Ron" Ron snorted.  
"Close anuff, Mathew. I am of sorts I guess I am tireing to fix that though. You will what I want to know Mathew or I will make you then I will dispose of you it will be of little diffents to me" he half lied, "It would be wise if you helped me Mathew and cept it to your self"  
  
Mathew seemed to understand what it was he was saying and asked "How can you fix being a demon sir?"  
"That's what I'm tireing to find out" Mathew noded.  
  
"The manor has two curses on it ypu'd have to get around but if your a demon it won't be hard ones no 'Human' can enter the land if they don't have Malfoy blood and the other is a simple alert charm. I have the suplies to make a posion to disarm that one" Mathew said nervusly.  
Ron smiled"I was never too good with posions Mathew I think it would be best if I paid you to make it for me" Ron said, the guy was helping him why not throw him a bone. Mathew nodded "My older bother is know all over the word for his posions and he taught me every thing he knows so it wound be a sinch" Mathew cooed with pride.   
"Your brothers Serverus Snap right the Hogwarts profesor right" Ron asked to check what he'd guessed.  
Mathew beamed as he nodded "You know him?" "We've met"Ron said dryly "You two seem diferent"   
"I know my brother maybe my only famly but I don't mind saying he's alittle up tight you know" Mathew said as he rounded up the things he'd need.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#  
  
After about 2 hours Mathew sat back from his posion "It'll take a day or so to sit then you just trow it on Malfoy's gate and bam carm free" he said with a grin he and Ron had been talking while he was working and they'd both found out some intresting things like Snap and his brother were awy diffent were Snap uptight, stoned face death eater. Mathew was not loose but looser, quick to show his emoins and pro Dumblore. And Mathew found that the 'Demon' was just a boy who was cursed and guilty and in need of help.  
  
"Wel, I paid for a week at the tavern so thats fine. I think I should be off it's only 4 hours to sun rise and I still have to check out the manor. Oh and Mathew." "Yes" "Don't duble cross me I'd hate to have to kill you" Mathew paled but noded.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Malfoy Manor was just outside the village it was dark and foggy it seem like the kind of place some one like him belonged.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review next chap. up soon 


	3. notes

This is an A/N I need to know if I should make my Draco be in love with . the lovely Ron too or not and just have more angst?  
tell me  
tell me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	4. Draco

I Wrote chapter 3 Mawhahahahaha, Disclaimer I own nothing but if I did that tight candy assed Draco would soooo be makeing out with Ron 'The hottie' all the time yay.  
  
Okay then on with the fic ^__^  
  
  
Oh yeah little hit of unwilling insest, and M/M love for now *_-  
  
  
Ron climed on to the brick wall that surounded the manor he crouched and watched the goings on. There was a Siren gaurd on the roof you'd think it was a bird untell you saw the blond hair and pretty face of a girl on it's body. Ron heard sobbing not far from his perch. He walked down the wall toward the sound and 4 heavy smells filled his senses he didn't know how he knew what they were but he did, Pain, fear, shame and a cent he knew all to well Blood. He drew closer and saw the hudled form of Draco Malfoy curled in to a ball aginst the wall. Draco was crying in to his knees his black t-shirt was riped at the sleave and his blue jeans were riped here and there there was a large bruise on his tear streeked cheek his gorgus blond hair was plastered down with swet. His beutiful blond boy was hurt. Ron thought then asked him self 'Did I just call Malfoy my beutiful boy?' Ron shook his head and forced himself to leave.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
After he left the manor returned to his room. He clanged into the old t-shirt he fell asleep as so as he laid down.   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Ron woke up, dressed, left the 'Black Cat', Grabed an incent Young man with short blond hair, killed and ate the young man, and then went back to 'Snap in Tails'  
  
$#$$$$#$$$#  
  
Mathew eyed the purpleish posion he made with pride his big brother would be proud. Mathew was always trying to make Servirus proud he was 10 years older and had taken care of Mathew even before their parents died. Thats why Mathew had started this shop to show his brother he knew abit about posions too. But Serv. had never even had the time to come see it, he'd started it when he was 20 he was 24 now you do the math. But still he owled his brother weekly wether he had any thing big to say or not. Serv. wrote him maybe once a year. He missed his brother but he liked to help people so he looked forward to helping this Ron boy.  
  
  
Ron walked into the shop "Is it ready Mathew?"  
  
"Yes" Mathew said handing it to Ron "If you need any thing else just let me know"  
  
"Ohh, I will," Ron said then added "Thanx"  
  
  
  
  
Ron threw the Posion over the gate then opened it and went in silently he made his way to the house. He kept an eye on the huvering siren. he didn't even feel woosy he didn't know if he sould be happy or upset about that. He walked to the first window of the house it was to some sort of living room. A scream piered the night air Ron ran to were the sound came from it was on the side of the house one story up with out really thinking Ron jumped up and nearly went over the window he cluched the sill of the window to see in what he saw made his eyes widen in rage.  
  
It was a office Draco was laying on the ground nose bleeding one eye quickly turning black and purple at Luciuses feet. Ron noted that Draco was only waering a pair of white boxers and the rest of his close were laying riped in a pile not far from the window.  
  
"""""""""""""""  
  
Draco wimpered in pain his whole head hurt from that last blow.   
"My little Dragon it's time you learn to obay your father" Lucius said unzipping his pants Draco screamed agian but this it was cut short as a dark figur burst threw the window, it slamed in to his father throwing him into the wall knocking him out. Draco climed to his feet to see who his savure was he was beoned shocked to see his long time crush only he was diffent his hair and eyes were darker and he was dressed in all black.   
Draco stumbled over to Ron not even reliseing he was only in his boxers   
"Thanx, Weasly" he croaked before passing out in to Ron's arms.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Ron laided Draco on the desk and searched the room. He found the Diary in one of the locked desk drawor it was writen in another launge Ron growled in fusaion it was never simple was it. Dusideing it woundn't be wise to leave Draco here after what he'd just seen. So he picked Draco up and jumped out the window and landed gracefuly on the ground 8 feet below.   
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
  
Ron Reached 'Snap in Tails in record time it was closed so he shifted Draco so that he was only in one arm and banged on the door  
  
:":":":":":":  
  
Mathew opened the door "I thought you were getting a book not a snack" he said with a smirk. Ron rolled his eyes and pushed Draco into Mathew's arm. Mathew looked down at the bruised little body he was holding "What the hell did you do to him Ron?"   
"Saved him" Ron said sitting on the counter.  
"uh?"  
"His dad was beating him it looked like he was about to rape him. What was I supost to do leave him there?" Ron said hotly.  
"I'll put him upstairs in my apartment for now let's let him rest" Mathew caried the poor boy up the stairs to his home he laided the boy on his guestroom bed and went back down stairs.  
  
()()(()()()()()())  
  
Ron sat cross legged on the counter looking threw the book. So exzorbed in it even though he couldn't read it he didn't notice Mathew.  
"Is that what you were looking for?" Mathew said and Ron jumed lightly,  
"Yes I think so. Mathew I have another job for you I'll pay you well" Ron said and ment it he'd been takeing the money from his victums lately for just this sort of sitaion Mathew nodded"What can I do to help you?"  
"I need you to find out what this says" Ron said handing Mathew the book Mathew fliped threw it.  
"It might take awhile. This isn't my normal thing" Ron nodded,  
  
"It's getting late I better leave before I get stuck here and eat one of you" He said with out humor as he left.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
Draco Woke up with the sun in his eyes he groaned and sat up. He instintly noted that 1) This was not his room 2) his face hurt like hell 3) thankfuly that was all that hurt like hell.  
He looked around the room as he remidered what had happened in his father's study last night and two more thought rejstered for him 1) Ron Weasly his long time enmy and almost as long crush 'KNEW!' he knew what his father did to him 2) Ron 'though be it a little darker looking but no less hot' had saved him from his father it was like a 100,000,000 of his dreams come true.  
  
He got out of the bed still alittle wussy but that never stoped him before....  
  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
  
Mathew sat at the counter of his shop reading and rereading the diary trying to fiure out what it was writen in with no luck. He'd had afew customers come in and buy olds and ends but nothing to big, he heard movement over his head 'I guess yung mr Malfoy is up' he opened the door behind the counter that lead to his apartment up stairs.  
"Why don't you come down here Draco" He called up.  
Draco came down the step slowly his eyes darting around looking for danger.  
"Where's Ron?" he asked when he reached the bottbum.  
"He's 'out'" Mathew said not sure how much to tell the boy. He started to read the diary agian.  
"That's my Father's book!" The boy yell in out rage but Mathew could tell it was an automatik thing.  
"It 'WAS' your father's now it's yung master Ron's." Mathew said simple Dravo looked shocked.  
"This is 'Snap in Tails' right I've been in here before. Why am I here?" Draco was upset and trying to hind it but Mathew saw that the boy was scared.  
"Yes this is 'Snap in Tails' and your here becuase I'm helping Ron and he left you in my care." Mathew noted that the boy didn't look very releived at this, "Do you know what this 'book' is writen in?"  
Draco nodded" It's writen in Slavick. Why?"  
"Because I need to crack it fast" Mathew said feeling alittle desprit he'd never even heard of Slavick."You wouldn't happen to know how to read it would you?" Draco nodded gain   
"Of corse but only alittle"Draco said.  
  
Draco didn't know what to think when Mathew grined and said "Wel it's astart" Draco looked down at the book but his almost naked self got his atenchen he was only wearing his boxers!! He rapped his arms over his lower self and backed aginst the wall.   
"Um..Would you please be so kind as to get me some close" he all but squeaked. Mathew gave draco a soft smile. He gave his wand a swish "Camyow_ishai" Draco was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a lose fiting white shirt with long sleives and unbutened untell the 5 buten and black boots.  
"Nice" Draco said.  
  
(!)(*)(#)(@)(%)(&)($)(^)  
  
Ron woke as the sun set he climed out of bed did what he did every night dressed and went out to find a bite to eat 'Pardon the pun' little bit of Ron's mind that could think while he was on hunt was his albino angle. 'ohh, Draco you already hate me and now your sure to all ways' Ron thought as he grabed a wizerd from off the street and fed.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Ron reached the shop he walked in and his breath calt in his throute at the site before his eyes Draco was sitting cross legged on the counter looking at a note book a quil in his hand and he was chewing his lower lip. Ron had the earge to run over and throw him on the ground and do him right there. 'Wel I guess I can't denigh it any more. I love the little worm' Ron walked toward the counter and noticed Mathew was leaning on the counter too. Mathew looked up at him and frowned, "We're getting there but this is going to take awhile" he said Ron nodded.  
Draco looked up at them his face gave away no emotion but Ron could smell shame, enbearestess, fear and worrie. Draco handed the note book to Mathew and all but ran up to the apartment.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Draco went into the guessroom and felt very, very weak. He flopped down on the bed. He'd just freaked when he'd seen Ron he'd been exspecting it all day but when he saw Ron looking all hot and dark and sexy. But also the fact that he knew about his dad about how gross he was and how how how puthetk he felt hot tears run down his face. Ron had already hated him but now.. now he 'knew' and that was worse. He knew he didn't dusurve Ron but it was nice to pritend. He didn't even know if Ron liked guys.  
  
A knock on the door made him shutter he rolled over to face the wall and hind his face in his hands. but who ever it was pushed open the door and came in. Unable to stop himself Draco sobbed even more, he felt a shift of the matress, and a cold hand on his back he shivered lightly.  
  
"Don't cry Draco, please" Pleaded Ron's sweat voice. Draco tryed but the tears wouldn't stop. Ron's strong hand turned him over so they were faceing each other Draco shivered again at Ron's intense Blue/Black eyes.  
  
Ron sighed,"I'm sorry Draco" he said softly,  
Draco staired at him in shock "Why the hell are you sorry Weasly? You saved me" Draco said flustered.  
"I didn't. He..he.. Draco I know he still hurt you I don't know how much but I sould have known I should have stoped a long time ago" Ron said his eye were filled with pain.  
"Stut up Weasly! You didn't know because none knew and I don't even know how you manged to do what you did get to the house, get in the window, throw my dad like a fucking rag doll.'Sob' I don't even know why you even helped scum like me 'sob' I'm not 'sob' worth it'sob'"  
  
Ron looked alittle shocked, "I helped because it was 'you' and you didn't help your not scum and as for the rest didn't Mathew tell you?" Draco shook his head.  
  
)()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review What shoud I do what should I do A) Make Ron tell Draco and Draco freak B) Ron not tell Draco right now C) Ron tells Draco Draco is scared but stays as calm as he can and they do the the whole slash thing now insted of later it's up to you ^__^ 


	5. Prince of Blood a New death

To all of you cowards who flamed the spelling with out even leaving a name I say this "Bock, bock brgock" and for everyone else I got spell check isn't perfect but better then nothing right.  
  
  
  
Ron Sighed "Draco I.. I'm not. I'm not just a wizard any more I'm not even human" Draco looked shocked by this but just looked at him sadly "Then what are you Ron?" He asked softly.   
Ron looked down and away from his angle "I'm a demon Draco a fucking vampire" He looked at Draco he'd stopped crying but was still deadly pail. Ron smelled sadness, fear and pain in Draco right then.  
  
Draco pretty shocked at this but at the same time he wasn't it sort of fit. "It figures I love some one and something bad happens to them." Draco said mostly to himself.  
"What!?!" Ron screamed. Draco winced."Sorry I shouldn't have said anything" a fresh tear ran down his cheek. Ron shook his head "Did you Draco Malfoy just say you loved me?" he asked in shock. Draco nodded and looked back at the wall Ron grabbed his face and made him look at him "I love you too you little git" He said, "Really?" Draco said in shock. To answer his question he leaned in and took Draco's lips in a kiss Draco opened his mouth and let Ron deepen the kiss. Draco moaned as Ron's tongue crested every inch of his mouth. Ron's cold hands slid up Draco's white shirt hungrily Draco laid back and let Ron have full advantage of him he closed his eyes as Ron trailed kisses down his cheek to his jawbone then down his neck. Ron licks and kissed Draco's soft sweat little neck then he ripped open Draco's shirt and ran his tongue up and down Draco's chest, Draco moaned and wriggled under Ron enjoying it.   
  
Ron began to suckle Draco's nipple getting whimpers and cries of pleasure Draco arched his back as Ron moved to his over nipple. "Ron Oh.. Ron" Draco moaned heatedly.   
  
Ron moved further down Draco's chest kissing his way he dipped his tong in to Draco's bellybutton then leaned up to kiss Draco's already kiss swollen lips. "Your so hot Draco, you drive me crazy" Ron purred to Draco who moaned.   
  
Ron's Hands slipped down to Draco's pants zipper, Draco went rigged "Ron, Ron stop" Ron looked up at Draco's face he looked terrified, he smells it to.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked scared he'd hurt his little angle with out meaning to.  
"Nothing, b..but we're going to fast." Draco said he sounded choked up to Ron.   
"Sorry my little Angle, I got carried away." Ron said feeling terrible that he'd frightened Draco. Ron laid down next to Draco who curled into his chest, "It's okay Ron, we just need to go a little slower, okay" Draco said softly. "Okay, what ever you want" Ron said and meant it he didn't know why but the mere thought of Draco upset tore at his soul. Ron began running his fingers threw Draco's hair.  
  
A scream from down stairs sent Ron flying down the steps at an inhuman speed.  
  
Ron threw open the shop door and saw a man dressed in all black holding Mathew off the ground like he was a feather. The man smelled of old blood and death, a Vampire. Ron in one swift move snatched Mathew and threw the man/Vampire into the wall all under 4 seconds.   
  
"Mathew? What the hell!?!" Ron yells, Mathew still dazed yelled back "He's looking for you!" The Vampire had gotten to his feet. And was smelling the air.   
"She was right. You are." The Vampire said in a hiss. Ron now was completely pissed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled at him. The vampire inclined his head "My apologies, I am being rude. I am Rowel keeper of the tells of the empire, I am here to present this 'He motions to a plain silver star neckless he's wearing' to Prince Bloodintence' shei shell. You." He said,   
  
"uh?" Ron replied smartly. Rowel held out the neckless to Ron who took it gold words appeared on it Rowel grinned "I Knew it Shadow knows her blood. My prince I am at your service" Rowel said bowing to Ron.  
  
"Okay..." Ron said backing away from Rowel "So what does that mean?" he asked looking at Mathew who was seated on the steps Mathew shrugged.  
  
"It means I'm your servant my prince." Rowel said. Ron looked down at the neckless shook his head and looked back at Rowel. "Okay Rowel, why am I this prince guy not 2 weeks ago I was a fucken shadow I'm not so sure you got the right guy." Ron said, Rowel chuckled.  
  
"My prince we nightwalkers have watched you since you were born you were fore seen to come and that star is how I'm sure. You were fore seen as the greatest Vampire of all time, You are to change the word for our kind. And I am one of your loyal servants" Rowel said, Ron come smell that this guy was telling the truth.  
  
"Okay, I'm changing the word alright I'm making the fucking cure" Ron spat at the vampire to his surprise the vampire grinned at him "I hope you do sir, 98 years is anuff for me" Rowel said, Ron was taken back by this. He picked up the diary from the counter and shoved it into Rowel's hands "Alright it's weird enough to believe and I can since truth in what you say so help Mathew translate this." Ron started up the steps but stopped and added "And if you hurt one hair on his head I'll make you scream for death, got it?" He heard a faint 'yes sir' as he climbed the steps.  
  
  
Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed it was as far as he dared go for fear that his father was the calse of the scream. Draco was worried for both Mathew and Ron but couldn't move for the door. He burst into tears of relief when Ron burst into the room he ran over and grabbed him in to a hug.  
  
"What Happened?" He asked. Ron sighed into his hair, "A lot angle, a lot" Ron picked him up and carried him over to the bed and cuddled him tell he felt like a teddy bear.   
  
"Is Mathew okay Ron?" Draco asked worrying over why the vampire was acting so odd.   
  
"Mathew's fine and I got some body else to translate the diary" Ron said playing with his hair.   
  
"What?" Draco asked confused as hell now, Ron told him what had happened.  
  
"So your the prince of blood now?" Draco asked,  
  
"HU?"  
  
"Bloodtence' shei shell means Blood of new death"  
  
"Morbid title uh?"   
  
"Yes" Draco giggled as Ron started nibbling his neck.  
  
  
:::::::::::  
  
  
Next chapter up soon 


End file.
